


things you said with too many miles between us

by leviathanmirror



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Implied Solas/Female Lavellan - Freeform, offscreen major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Daisy</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said with too many miles between us

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue in the first section is taken from the game.

The Emerald Graves are green. Verdant, even. Not really his kind of place but he’s memorizing every detail he can anyway. Before he knows it, he’s composing a letter in his head, working out how to describe the trees and all those damn wolf statues.

"So this is the Dales. Well, Daisy, wish you were here," he says to himself but mostly to her.

Somewhere behind him Chuckles and Rosy are bonding over elf angst or maybe making eyes at each other. Probably both. The Kid is traipsing after him, leaving the elves to whatever elf things they’re doing.

"How are you feeling, Kid?" He asks and tries not to think about mirrors and mountains.

"If you don’t get some sunshine you’ll wilt. She says she’s not a plant, she’s fine, but falling, faltering, foolish. Blood on her hands. People and demons always end in trouble. Too many daisies in this garden. I am good, Varric. I am me. You don’t need to worry, but thank you for caring."

Well, that was jarring.

"Al…right? Well let me know if you ever… er… yeah."

The Kid stops and he lets it get quiet again. He spends the time between scraps and conversation coming up with all the different words he knows for the color green. This place is really damn green.

"How are you, Varric?" The Kid asks in that "I know too much" voice he has.

"All this fresh air is making me lightheaded," he says but he thinks, "thank you for bringing me, Rosy" because Daisy may never get the chance herself.

* * *

He throws another piece of parchment onto the fire and watches it burn. It just seems so wrong to start a letter about Hawke’s death with “Dear Merrill.”

Dear Merrill, please don’t cry. Dear Merrill, I left the best friend either of us ever had die. Dear Merrill, your heart is dead.

He’s tearing up again and presses down so hard on the parchment that he tears it. More fuel for the fire.

He doesn’t want to write a damn letter. He wants Hawke to be alive and well. He wants Merrill to be there so he can tell her to her face and hold her when she cries. If he’s being really honest with himself, he wants to cry with her.

He sucks it up and starts again. Dear Merrill, he writes.


End file.
